Days Of Turmoiled Lives
by phreakyevil
Summary: Uragiru is your average 14 year old 8th grader. Yugi is your average 8 days older than Uragiru loser of the 8th grade who has only had one girlfriend. Only one girlfriend, Uragiru. Now he wants her back, but after what he did, how can she accept him?


Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Doy. Would I be on here if I did?  
  
One of my first fanfics, check out my other ones please. Review please!!  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if Japanese schools are laid out as mine is, but I'm writing this from my perspective. Also, I am a character in this story, just because I don't like many of the other girl chars from Yugioh. I will play the character Uragiru, who will later be introduced with a new name. For future reference, Uragiru means Betrayal.  
  
Summon the Mirror of Revealing Light  
  
Chapter One- I Figured As Such  
  
Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uragiru and I am 14 years old. I attend Domino High School. That's about it for my history. Shall we take a look in my life?  
  
***  
  
I ran down the sidewalk while looking at my watch.  
  
"Nine minutes..."  
  
I jumped over the puddle of mud and headed toward our groups spot.  
  
"Netsui!" I called as I ran toward The Group. She turned around and waved excitedly as I approached her.  
  
"It's about time! I didn't think you'd get to school today. Did you bring the CD?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom was running late. Figures. Got the CD, I'll give it to you in science!" The bell rang as I finished my sentence. The Group grabbed their belongings and we headed toward the school doors. I talked to a few of my friends about the weekend as we walked in the building and parted at our lockers. I ran to my locker, entered the combination, opened it, and grabbed my books. Stuffing them in my bookbag, I slammed the locker door closed and checked the lock, then ran back down the hall. I went past my homeroom door and instead entered the next.  
  
"Netsui, I need my book! I need something for SSR!"  
  
Netsui had been talking to her friends that I didn't know, but grabbed the book as she talked.  
  
"Need it back tomorrow!"  
  
I nodded then ran out the door. As I once again passed my homeroom, I took note that the teacher wasn't there. I switched to the other side of the hall and entered Mr. Shokugyo's room, heading toward the back of the classroom.  
  
"Benki, I need to borrow Practice Worksheet 6-8! I'll give it back after math!"  
  
Benki rummaged through her bookbag and pulled out a folder labeled 'MATH'. The tardy bell rang as she pulled PS 6-8 out and I winced.  
  
"Thanks tons! Ta!"  
  
Mr, Shokugyo closed the door before I got to it, but I opened it and ran out anyway. I noticed my teacher down the hall, back towards me. I slipped in the classroom and took my seat, dumping my books on the floor and my desk. I laid the book I borrowed from Netsui on the corner of my desk and rummaged around in my bookbag for my Writer's Notebook. Pulling it out and my pencil, I turned to a blank piece of paper and started copying the worksheet questions, answering them as I went along.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang, ending SSR and starting first period. I looked around the room and noticed Yugi wasn't here. He was arriving late every few days now...  
  
As this thought crossed her mind, the door opened and he walked in carrying a pass. He showed it to the teacher, then walked over to his desk. He glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
The teacher droned on and on about our lesson. I'd managed to tune her out and write a few notes. First to Netsui, then Benki, and now I started one to Yugi. I didn't really know what to write, but I think he liked just getting a 'hello' from me.  
  
Yugi,  
  
Hey! What's up? Boring class, eh? Why were you late? You've been late a few times this week already. Sorry if I'm being nosy. Anyway, how was your weekend? Mine was rather lousy, spent most of it on the computer. But the computer is great, so I don't mind. Hey, can you sit by me at lunch today? Me and my posse need your help (lol). Also, Strings is having a concert in a week or so. Think you can come? When is your Showdown? I am so there! Well, ta for now. Gotta copy homework and all that crap.  
  
Uragiru  
  
I signed the note and reread it, coreecting my spelling and adding th date. Checking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching me closely, I began folding the note.  
  
'How should I fold it this time?' I thought to myself, running the different ways through my mind. Shrugging, I decided the double diamond would work. I folded it then wrote '2 Yugi 4rm Uragiru'. I popped open my box and slipped the note in. Craning my head back and up, I looked at the clock. Five more minutes...  
  
"Get out your agenda's and turn to Monday, March the 22. Monday the 22nd, class." Usually I didn't write down my homework, but I figured I could use the free waste time minutes. I pretended to write it down since I knew I wasn't going to do it.  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!  
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of first period. I heard doors open in the hallway and the hallway become noisy with everyone but my class. My teacher never let the class out at the bell, she hadn't yet this year.  
  
"Quiet seated and ready everyone!" I met Yugi's glance and we both rolled our eyes at the teacher.  
  
When she finally let us leave, there was a mad rush for the door. Netsui was waiting outside for me, then we waited for Yugi.  
  
"Tianja!" I cried out, spotting her in the hallway. I pulled a note out from my pocket and handed it to her. Then I pulled out Yugi's from my box and handed it to him.  
  
"Where's mine?" Netsui asked, outstretching her hand. I smiled and we both laughed as I pulled it out from my purse and handed it to her.  
  
"We're gonna be late." Netsui said. Me and Yugi looked around to see the hallways nearly empty.  
  
"Crap." All three of us said at the same time, hurrying towards our next class. We waved bai to Yugi as he sprinted towards his class.  
  
There was a large group of preps gathered in front of Shokugyo Sempai's room, as usual. We butted our way through and at last got in the class room. Shokugyo sempai was still at his computer and the rest of the class was socializing in their little class groups. Netsui and I headed toward our table, shoving the science books off our table and onto someone elses. As if synchronized, we both sat down, put our bookbags on the table, took out our boxes, leaned back, and opened our exchanged notes.  
  
"Same brainwave!" We shouted at each other, smiling and slapping high fives.  
  
Finishing up Netsui's amusing note, I pulled out my Writer's Notebook. I was surprised to see a note fall out and onto the floor. Picking it up, I saw it was from Yugi. Happily, I unfolded it.  
  
I scanned the note, then allowed it to drop from my hands. Hitslapping Netsui rather hard, I stared at her in shock.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed, hitting me back. "What was that for?" I silently pointed at the note. She picked it up and read it, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Oh my god!!! I can't believe he asked you out again!!!" Netsui laughed out.  
  
"It's not funny Netsui! Jeez!!"  
  
"Well, it is a little..."  
  
"Yeah, a little..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
I stared at her blankly.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked her.  
  
"I just think it's funny he asked you out again. Didn't ya'll go out about five times last year?"  
  
"Two times, Netsui. Two."  
  
"Close enough." She said grudginly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. ^.^ This is just the first chapter in many, believe me. It will definatly get better and longer. But it's 230 in the morning and I have to go to school in 4 hours. And I have to go to the bathroom. So I'll leave it at this. Please review and look at my other writings!!!  
  
centerPLEASE REVIEW!!!!/center 


End file.
